Where do i belong?
by reaL2reaL
Summary: She was abandoned but was adopted by the royal couple. When they found out that she was a threat they made her a slave for their daughter. After she was hurt badly she will be trown to an unusual world.--Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

Where do I belong?

Land of Power is a very interesting place. It has people with super powers and is giftedly smart. Well the royalties and its servants know and does trainings to improve those "powers" but outside the palace where normal villagers live are people with sleeping "powers". The reason behind those secrets is because the King wishes to keep their royal bloodline and wouldn't like the idea of "the strongest "power" will rule the land".

The palace has indeed dark secrets. Well apparently one of those is that they fear one servant that might become a threat.

_-Flashback-_

"Your Highness, the child is indeed a threat" The right hand of the King said.

"Why would you say that?" The King asked.

"She has a powerful power apart from the shield/nullify. It is the power to copy it"

"Is a threat but it is nice to have her here and all we have to do is not let her now"

"Yes, your Highness"

_-End of Flashback-_

The said servant is ten-year-old girl. She is Mikan Sakura, a energetic, charming, friendly, smart yet sometimes dense. She likes Josh a thirteen year old servant boy. He has black hair and brown orbs. He is very kind to her though deep inside she knows that he only sees her as a little sister or just a friend. She is the servant of Princess Elena which is three years older than her

Princess Elena is not as pretty and smart as Mikan. She has black long hair and eyes. She envies her that result to bullying Mikan. She is spoiled by his father and really likes to be the center of attention. Though she is very loved by the King, her mother, the Queen is giving compliments to Mikan which piss her the most. She has a bad attitude and when it's Mikan, the bad turns to worse. She is very not attentive when her tutor teaches her because she always day dream about her secret crush on Josh, a mere thirteen year old servant boy.

"Princess? What's the answer to my question?" Asked Miss Elizabeth, the tutor of Princess Elena.

"Ah… I don't know?" Answered the Princess not ashamed that she is not listening and was merely day dreaming for 3 hours now and it's almost sunset.

"Oh no" mumbled the tutor after a heavy sigh. She is aware that the Princess is not listening to her but she asked the question anyway. She already knows that she is wasting her time teaching the Princess But she came because she knows that Mikan is there to listen to her lessons while seated on the floor a few feet away from the near the door. She knows that Mikan is interested in listening stories about history and computing numbers even though her task is to teach the Princess one-on-one.

"Mikan, do you know the answer?" Asked Miss Elizabeth while hoping she knew so that her heavy heart will be lightened.

"Umm…" said Mikan. Unsure if she should answer because the Princess is glaring at her with an intensity that can kill. Well, that is if looks could kill.

"72" answered Mikan softly with a nervous smile but was heard by Miss Elizabeth. She couldn't take the look of the tutor with pleading eyes.

"Great. Thank you. Oh no. It's almost sunset and our time is up, Princess. Thank you for your time and please don't forget do your homework. Good bye" bade Miss Elizabeth and exited through the door with a smile either for the answer Mikan gave or the tutoring time is up.

"You!" Princess Elen shouted while pointing at Mikan with an angry expression after the tutor exited.

"You really are a show off, aren't you?" the envious Princess continued.

"I'm very sorry" Mikan apologized, quite unsure if she had done wrong.

"Well, as your punishment you shall do my homework from now on" P. Elena said.

"Gomen, but I cannot do that. It's beyond my duties as your servant" Mikan said while thinking 'why should I do that? I may be a servant but she mustn't make me do it.'

"Why won't you? I am the Princess and you are a just an abandoned servant. You must do what I say because that is your punishment given by me for being a show off and attracting the attention of the Queen. You are just trash." P. Elena criticized her.

"I'm sorry for being a servant but please don't treat me like trash because I am also a human just like Hime-sama" Mikan said hurt and angry while looking down. 'I don't like it! I don't like a person who treats others like trash just because of status!'

"ho ho ho. You really are friends with her. You have some nerve to answer back and piss me off. Do want to meet the same fate as her? Punished and swallowed by the Portal?" with an evil scheme P. Elena said while concentrating herself to use her power. After a while a sword appeared above her palm as she tightly grabs it.

"What? You did those to Hotaru? How could you?" Mikan asked nearly crying knowing that the Hime has the power of weapon she shivered at the thought that Hotaru being slashed by one of those sharp blades.

"Oh, you're so clueless! She has some attitude problems that's why I punished her. But I didn't knew that she would fight back and did you know what father believed? He believed that Hotaru is a murderer and let her being swallowed by the portal. Pretty tragic isn't it?" P. Elena told her the reason why Hotaru suddenly disappeared from the Kingdom.

"You're sick! You're not rightful to be a Princess!" Mikan truthfully said what she wanted to say.

"Oh. Pretty brave, are we? Now I'll let you suffer what your friend did!" P. Elena said and slashed the right arm of Mikan, which is now bleeding.

Mikan was scared, confused, furious and shocked to know about that stuff. She is now inside a bluish sphere which shields her from being more hurt than she is already now. She is crying to her heart's content knowing that her best friend was badly hurt before throwing her to the portal. Princess Elena was still attacking her and is now sensing that her shield is getting stronger every second.

"I see that you're afraid to be like your friend, eh? If only you saw your friend's almost lifeless body. But too bad I'm sure you'll also be like that" Said the proud Princess boasting that her power is stronger than the emotionally and physically hurt girl.

But what happened next was unexpected. The blush sphere began to glow and before her eyes she saw Mikan holding two sharp swords, one of each hand. Mikans eyes shows anger and hatred towards the Princess that made your Highness shocked and afraid of what might happen. Mikan glared at her.

"You are low and despicable, Princess Elena" Mikan said with coldness as tears still falls from her cold brown orbs. Being swallowed by evil now, she unconsciously slashed the right portion of the sleeve of the Princess.

"Ahhh!" was cry for help of the Princess that is now on the floor with a horrid expression.

After the scream, Mikan was now back to reality. She was now confused as to what happened and how she got the swords. Looking at the Princess sprawled on the floor, her eyes widened.

'What have I done?'

'How did this?'

'Was it me?'

'I don't clearly remember?'

'What am I?'

Many questions appeared in her head as she was confused and has completely forgotten the bleeding arm.

"Hime-sama, I… I…" Mikan looked at the ground, unable to find the proper words as the Hime was still on the floor.

"Hime-sama!" the door banged open as three servants heard her scream for help.

The three was shocked to see what was happening before them.

A girl with long brown hair was standing a few meters ahead of them her back facing them. She has sharp swords each of her arms and is wounded at her right arm; being familiar with her suit they can conclude that she is a servant inside the palace. Across the brunette was Princess Elena sprawled on the floor with the look of terror on her eyes while holding a sword on her trembling right hand.

There was only one thing that in their mind.

'Who is this murderer?'

End of Chapter One.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

Where do I belong?

"Aaahhhh!"

"Hime-sama!" the door banged open as three servants heard her scream for help.

The three was shocked to see what was happening before them.

A girl with long brown hair was standing a few meters ahead of them her back facing them. She has sharp swords each of her arms and is wounded at her right arm; being familiar with her suit they can conclude that she is a servant inside the palace. Across the brunette was Princess Elena sprawled on the floor with the look of terror on her eyes while holding a sword on her trembling right hand.

There was only one thing that in their mind.

'Who is this murderer?'

* * *

"Are you alright, Hime-sama?" the servant boy at the age of 13 knelt down and faced the Princess.

"Ah, I… I…" the Princess was confused and scared cannot explain what she felt and is now sweating.

"You savage!" The boy was still facing the Princess; furious was evident in his tone.

"…"

"You intended to kill the Princess." The boy was now facing the girl and the furious expression was washed away and was now replaced by shock.

"…"

"Mikan, how could you?!" now the shock was gone and the anger was mixed with sadness.

"I … I'm not a murderer, Josh" Mikan said tears falling from her eyes that showed mixed emotions that even Josh couldn't read it.

"Hime-sama, we will put her to prison now" said the servant woman while holding tightly the right wrist of Mikan.

"We will investigate how this savage have used your highness power." The other servant woman said while still gripping tightly the other wrist of Mikan making her whimper.

"Hime-sama, can I take the servant to the prison myself?" Josh asked Elena kindly.

"Why would Hime-sama agree to that?" interrupted one of the servants.

"Having the teleportation power I can send her there immediately and I promise that after this… I won't get involve with her again if Hime-sama wishes." Josh explained while looking down avoiding everyone to take a view of his face.

"You may" Princess Elena said after a while.

The two servants left Mikan to Josh and rushed to care Princess Elena. They transported to the dark hallway where most prisoners stayed. While nearing to the end of the hallway where Mikans room is, the two were still in the state of awkward silence.

Only few steps are now left before her wooden door but a sudden pain that is foreign to her occurred. A pain that is not familiar. She felt herself running out of breath and grasping for air while sweating then before she black out she heard him speak.

"I cannot believe you" Josh said.

**Mikans Dream/ Flaskback**

A girl with eyes and hair was walking around the garden of the palace. She was smiling while admiring the beautiful place. She surely loves nature. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and met a pair of kind eyes looking at her. He had a gentle smile plastered on his face and has black hair.

"What is it, Josh-kun?" Mikan asked.

"This is for you" Josh handed her a beautiful sunflower.

"It's for me? Thank you!" Mikan said with a bright smile.

"Wow. You're really… happy" he said, amused at her reaction.

"Why wouldn't I? You gave me this and…" Mikan stopped, afraid she might confess and ended up hurt but she really does like him.

"And?" he asked a little curious.

"Because I… I l-like y-you." Mikan said nervously and flushed.

"You like me, Mikan-chan? I like you too but now I really like to serve Hime-sama" he said a little softly.

"I really understand" she said but somehow felt sad.

**End of Dream/ Flashback**

Mikan opened her eyes as the sun was up and is bright in the mornings. She scanned the small room she is in and figured she was awakening in her cell. She got up and found a note on the wall near her small bed. It read:

**I'm sorry**

**You're my friend but like I said in the past**

**I would like and I will serve Hime-sama**

**For now, I cannot do anything to help you.**

**I'm sorry.**

**-Josh**

"Oi" a voice called her attention. It was the prison guard.

"Ohayo" Mikan greeted dully.

"You're seeing the King-sama" The guard said and opened the door then lead her to a hall where the King and Queen awaits her.

While they were walking many servants turned and looked at her with disgust then started gossiping. She heard the bad mouth her like "she was jealous or want revenge for her friend" even some were too harsh like "she wanted to behead the Princess and take her place". She was badly hurt because all she did was protect herself and in an instant sword appeared on her hand out nowhere. Yes, she does dislike the Hime but she will not do such a thing and intent to kill her. She was not that kind of person even though Hime was harsh, TOO harsh on her. But the thing is emotions over took her and made her like a beast. It was _ANGER_.

Now she is standing in front of the King and the Queen. The King is quite angry and displeased while the Queen is sad and disappointed. She understood them because they were kind to adopt her and even made her the servant of the Princess which is an honor to whomever were on her shoes but now, she is emotionless. She let herself appear strong in front of the two royalties because she is sure to herself that bad mouthing and looking down on servants isn't a nice thing a Princess should do.

* * *

"Is this the person who wanted to harm my daughter?" the King asked the guard.

"Yes, Your majesty" The guard bowed and left the three of them in the room.

"Why do you intend to harm my daughter?" the Queen asked.

"Gomen, I don't know what to say" Mikan said. Hesitant if she said the right words.

"That's all that you say? You are shameless!" the King said in an angry tone.

"…"

"What happened before the incident, Mikan-chan?" the Queen asked nicely.

"I was treated unfairly and was also attacked by Hime-sama, your majesty" she said.

"Do you think what you did was fair?" the King asked.

"I guess… I do" she fearlessly replied.

"What a belief for a child like you" the Queen commented.

"And a rebellious attitude. Why would a slave never the less an orphan would think that way?" the King challenged her fearlessness to defend herself though it is already hopeless.

"Because she started it and she even bad mouthed my friend" Mikan explained.

"I doubt your words. Why would a Hime do such a thing?" the King proudly stated.

"Hime-sama is a human being and so am I. Though she is royalty and I am only a servant, I don't think we deserve to be treated like machines like my friend usually invent" she explained.

"Do you say that I must not trust my daughter?" he said with concealed fury.

"I only say what I know, your majesty" she said with a tint of fear.

"Even if what you say is true, I must still punish you" he said which is now unchangeable.

"But... and the Princess?" she asked sadly because even if how hard she tried to defend herself she is still down below of the said 'food-chain'.

"Leave her as she is" he said.

"That is unfair!" she shouted unconsciously.

"How dare you disrespect me! You are far more a threat than your friend and is unworthy for our kindness." The King said with burning fury. He didn't expect that a girl younger that her daughter has such wit, attitude and a power that is definitely a threat.

"I'm sorry, King-sama" Mikan apologized for her behavior while is still uncertain for her being a threat for the Kingdom.

"I as the King of this Land of Power will allow the towns people to punish you and then you will be thrown to the "Portal"." The King said to her.

"Why? I didn't kill your highness!" Mikan pleaded for the Kings for reconsideration.

"You didn't but you copied a power which Hime must only have and used it towards her. Your actions are a threat for the lives of the people around you and to the Kingdom. Now, **GUARDS!** Take her to the town." The King ordered to the guards.

* * *

The towns' people hurt Mikan badly, both physically and emotionally. She has bruises everywhere and is beaten. She is now standing in front of the "Portal" which servants that committed a crime to the royals are punished and it is also considered as banishment to them.

Mikan glanced at her back and saw the King, Queen, Princess Elena that is looking dully towards her with a tint of urging her to take a step now and beside her is Josh with guilt and sadness in his eyes.

"Goodbye" Mikan said softly as she stepped into the "Portal".

_'If I live after this I promise to live my life without hesitation and darkness in my heart' _was her vow to herself and to those who believed in her.

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

Thank you for those who read and reviewed!

Hope you liked this chapter!

If you have some ideas just tell me. OK?

Thank you for your support! -bows-


End file.
